With the development of science and technology, on the one hand, a mobile terminal having a large-size display screen is widely used by manufacturers; on the other hand, a mobile terminal having a metal frame is very popular with consumers due to its hard appearance and excellent view quality.
When designing an antenna for a mobile terminal having a metal frame and a large-size display screen, usually a communicated gap is provided at the metal frame, so that the metal frame having the gap can be a part of the antenna, and then a signal can be transmitted to outer environment from the gap. However, the display screen is mostly made of an indium tin oxide (Indium Tin Oxide, ITO) material, a transparent conductive film, and the ITO material has high impedance, high loss and the like characteristics, which causes severe interference to the transmitting of signals from the antenna gap, thereby leading to a poor antenna performance of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an antenna suitable for the mobile terminal having a metal frame and a large-size display screen.